Fight for survival
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A story about a boy and a Eevee both abandond on the same night, they find each other, and a bond is formed between them. A story of action, adventure, and friendship... I knew I was pathetic, but I thought I could write desant summaries... Guess not..


Fight for survival  
  
Chapter 1:  
Abandoned  
  
Rain poured down in sheets on the feelds of Kanto. No one, not even the bravest Pokemon were out in this weather. Thunder crashed, and lightning lit up the sky. But not even the electric Pokemon were out.  
A black sports car comes into view, mud splattering the wheels, and rain pounding hard on the roof. Inside, a man sits at the wheel, his expression grim as he fought to stay on the slippery roads.  
  
"Looks like it's going to hail." He said to the woman sitting beside him. She didn't respond, only kept her gaze on the rode ahead.  
  
In the back seat, a small figure is huddled. His eyes our closed in sleep or death it is hard to tell. He is thin, and a few locks of his blond hair fall over his forehead. He looks no older then 5-years-old.  
  
Another clap of thunder sounds outside, and the man grits his teeth in frustration.  
  
"Why couldn't we've done this on another night?" He asks the woman again. Again, she says nothing, just continues to stare at the rode ahead of them. A look of determination is in her green eyes.  
  
The man sighs and narrows his black ones as he looks down at a map on his lap.  
  
"This the place?" He asks.  
  
Finally, the woman speaks, taking her eyes off the rode and looking down at the map.  
  
She nods. "Yes, the feeld on the left." She points to a feeld on the left side of the rode.  
  
The car stops with a jerk, in the back seet, the child stirs slightly, but still doesn't fully awaken. The man gets out, doing his best to shield his face from the heavily falling rain. He goes around to the back door of the car and lifts the small boy out.  
  
The woman gets out as well, taking the boy ruffly from the man.  
  
She fishes a scrap of paper from her shirt pocket, along with a peace of string.  
  
She ties it to the boy's wrist then walks into the feeld, and drops him heavily in a bush. He lets out a small whimper, which she ignored. Giving one last hateful glance at the boy, she walks away.  
  
"Manako-san?" He asks sleepily, watching her retreating.  
  
"Hush Kidamo," she snaps in reply, returning to the car.  
  
"Masaheru-san?" The boy asks, seeing the man.  
  
The man seemed to have a little more compassion then the other, for he paused to look back at the boy.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Kidamo." He says, before he too returns to the car.  
  
"Minako, are you sure about this?" He asks, turning to the woman, who is now driving.  
  
"Masaheru, don't tell me you actually have some caring in that pathetic head of yours?" The woman called Minako says.  
  
The man sighs and looks back at the boy.  
  
"No, it's just…" Minako places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's the bosses orders that we do this. And it'll be nice to have that boy out of our lives." She smiled and started the engine.  
  
In the feeld, the boy watches the car go, a look of confusion and fear in his blue eyes.  
  
"Please someone," he whispers, one silent tear making it's way down his cheek. It hit the ground soundlessly. "Anyone, help me…"  
  
  
"Jolteon! Eon jolt, eon!" The thunder evolution shrieks at an Eevee. To a human, it would sound like it was just repeating it's name, but to any Pokemon they'd know it was much more then just that.  
  
The Eevee begins to speak. Though it too, would sound like it was saying it's name, it was actually pleading with the other creature.  
  
"Please sir, I apologize for my behavior, just please don't send me away." It begs.  
  
"You have disgraced the pack far to many times, I have no choice." The Jolteon replies. The Eevee paled.  
  
"Please, don't send me now… In this weather there would be no trainer, and we're miles away from a Pokemon center, let alone a town." The creature cried, repeating a series of syllables of it's name.  
  
"You'll have to fend for yourself. Vaper, Flare!" He did not direct the names at the small Eevee, but at the cave behind him. Inside it, we can see dozens of Pokemon, (most of them being Eevees) sticking their heads out.  
  
At the sound of their names, two Pokemon, a flareon and a Vaporeon dashed from the cave.  
  
"What is it, Jolt?" The Flareon asks.  
  
The Jolteon jesters to the Eevee standing in front of him.  
  
"Send this one away." A gasp comes from the cave.  
  
The two Pokemon, however do not look surprised. They simply took the Eevee between them and walked away from the cave and the Jolteon.  
  
They leave the Eevee alone in a feeld, where it sits, trembling with cold. It looks around itself, hoping, to see any sine of life. But, not even any Pokemon are out at this time of night. Then, off in the distance, it sees a figure.  
  
Leaping to its feet, it runs towards it, hoping that it's a trainer. But, on closer inspection, it sees that it's only a small boy, he too, like herself, abandoned.  
  
He walks over to it, and we see that it is the boy from before.  
  
"Have you come to save me?" The boy asks, looking up at the fox-like Pokemon.  
  
"Vee?" He asks, placing a paw on the boy's forehead. He lets out a small gasp.  
  
"M-My name's Kidamo…" He whispers. "What's yours?"  
  
"Veee, eev." It replies, but unlike most humans, when they first meet a Pokemon, this boy seems to be able to understand it.  
  
"I'll call you Kasumi." He says, watching the water drip from the Eevee.  
  
It smiles and curls up beside the boy. He puts his arms around the small Pokemon, and draws her closer to him.  
  
"You were left her too?" He asks. It nods, using it's tail to wipe some of the water from his face.  
  
"Let's promise each other something." He says, proving to know much more vocabulary then most children his age. "Let's promise, whatever happens, that we'll never leave each other."  
  
"Eevee." She replies, though to the boy that one word was much more then what it sounds. They smiled, and fell asleep, using each other's bodies for warmth…  
  
[A/N  
No, I didn't name the Eevee after me. Kasumi means mist in Japanese, and I'm pathetic, and forgot the word for rain… Well, then again, I was pathetic to begin with… but that's besides the point. So, how *good* was this? I just want one review for me to continue. I wanna know someone likes this, because if no one does, then I'm wasting my time. I've got several other projects that I could be working on… Like anyone cares…  
  
Constructive criticism wellcome.  
  
This will be dealing with mature situations, that's the only reason for the raiding. Not too much, slight violence, that's all.  
  
If you're a fan of my series, To Catch Your Death, sorry, the last part's on hold right now. I had it almost finished, but then, some how, it got deleted. My brother's fine now, he's at the moment punching my sister… Some things never change.  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading, and please be honest in your review.  
Thanks again!  
Kasumi  



End file.
